joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vlinny (Tomodachi Life)
|-|Tomodachi Life (Normal)= |-|Tomodachi Life (Angel of Death)= |-|Miitopia (Dark Curse)= Summary Vlinny, also know as Vinesnauce Pasta Pizza, is a Major Character in Tomodachi Life and the "Main Villain" of Miitopia. He is a mysterious being and a relative to Vinesauce, although not much more is know about their relation. His origins are unknown, although at some point he was know to be taken by the Jahns, who made experiments and took care of him. Sometime latter he got out of the Jahn society and got to Vineland Island by unknown means. One of the most popular theories is that he was created by the Jahn using Vinesauce's DNA. On Vineland Island, he was immediately disliked by Vinesauce's look-alike, because he disliked how his face was uncanny compared to his Avatar, and Chat, because at the time they agreed with everything Vinny said, although he eventually became one of Chat's favorites. He also had plenty of friends in the island, and even started a relationship, although it was pretty short lived thanks to the survival edition events. During events in the Jahn saga, he fought agaist the Jahn, believing they were doing the wrong thing, despite what Vinny may say. Him staying on the island proves he wasn't with the Jahns. After those events, Vinny gave Vlinny a white hair and some new clothes, which made Vlinny's friend, Jesus give him the title of Angel of Death, which Vinny used. His last Major appearance was on his fight against Two-Faced, resulting in Vlinny winning. After the events on Tomodachi Life, Vlinny plays a major part in Miitopia, being the "Main Villain". He becomes the Dark Curse after he came to despice his face so much his soul was consumed by darkness and he caused problems all over the world. In the end, Vinesauce and his crew, along with Jesus, saved his soul. He was taken by Jesus to atone for his sins. He lives in places with freezing cold temperatures, in order to avoid his true form. His true form is never show, however it is know that his skin melts. He isn't happy in living in this condition Vlinny, despite being kinda of a prankster, is friendly, kind and loyal to his friends, however, he can be creepy somethimes. He has shown empathy and care for others, as show when he felt sad about fighting Two-Faced and when he tried to cheer Vinny after his avatar started to date Balegdah. He showed being angry when Derse was erased. Vlinny has shown the ability to speak multiple languages, he can speak Cling-On's langauge, the Jahn language and the human language, can also speak in english, japanese, spanish and italian. Vlinny role on the plot varies, to him dressing as Santa and stealing people's dicks, him being connected with the Jahn, then latter being the Jahn capitain, except he was not, him being the Angel of Death, his fight with Two-Faced, he was always on the plot, which lead him into becoming one of Tomodachi Life most famous characters around the community. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C | Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A | Varies. 4-C as Mike Love, 4-A, 3-A with Facial Bomb as Jesus Name: Vinesnauce Pasta Pizza, Vlinny Origin: Tomodachi Life Gender: Male Age: 32, tens of thousands of years old in Miitopia. Classification: Mii, possible human/alien, Angel of Death, Shadow of a Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (On a Atomic Level. Can control the atoms around him and atomize people), Transmutation (Can make skin and meat into metal. Turned rock into water and a person into a pool of goo. Transmutated himself into wind), Flight, Telekinesis, Magic, Poison Manipulation (Can release poison from his nails. Can put lethal poison into veins and arteries), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate his own blood flow and reverse the blood flow of other people), Vector Manipulation (Can store energy and speed before boosting. Can stop movement with this), Regeneration (Low-High. Came back from being turned into a pool of blood), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Acid Manipulation (Can release oceans sized waves of Acid), Accelerated Development and Reactive Evolution (Constantly getting better and stronger with each second), Explosion Manipulation (Can release explosion and make explosion inside people), Enhanced Senses (Can feel things in a 3000 kilometer radius), Fire Manipulation and Rage Power (When mad, he is set on fire), Shapeshifting, Gas Manipulation (Can release deadly gas), ForceField Creation, Plasma Manipulation (Can release blasts of plasma), Aura, Teleportation (3000 kilometer radius), Portal Creation, Resistence to Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation | All powers from before in a much larger scale, Matter Manipulation (On a Macro Quantic level. Can make people into photons and manipulate the eletrons on lightning), Lightning/Electricity Manipulation (Can manipulate lightning at a masterful level), Air Manipulation (Can make air chains and blasts), Weather Manipulation (Made thunderstorms and tornados), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly. Should not be any different than Vinesauce (Tomodachi Life)), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8. Should not be any different than Vinesauce (Tomodachi Life), althought Vinny most of the time doesn't give him it. Type 5 as True Angel of Death, given to him by Vinny (Tomodachi Life)), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate his own organs), Shapeshifting/Transformation (When in places not cold, he will become his "true form", which is currently unknown. Can also transform into a mist, which makes him intangible), Magnetism Manipulation (Set up a magnetic field inside a room), Metal Manipulation (By releasing blood from his body, he can make that blood into metal and use it in multiple ways), Dimensional Travel, Curse Manipulation (Released a curse that gave bad luck to someone), Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts and destroy data. Should be no different than Vinesauce), Time Manipulation (Can Slow, Stop, Accelerate and Reverse time), Spatial Manipulation (His blows warped space. Fit a iceland inside a room), Astral Projection, Density Manipulation (Can Manipulate his own density, as well as others. If made into 0, a person ceases to exist), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Has a poison in his body that can make someone crazy. His hidden aura, when active, fills the target with madness of quadrillions of souls and dead people), Causality Manipulation (Reversed Causality to avoid death. Can do it even after dying), Soul Manipulation (Erased a true Jahn soul, which lives in 5-D space. Can overcharge a soul with his hidden aura), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can attack the concept of something and destroy it. Has scared full power David Bowie with it. Can destroy concepts with Corruptions), Law Manipulation (Destroyed Laws with Corruptions. Can set up new Laws), Physics Manipulation (Broke the laws of physics and showed manipulation of Newtons Laws), Possesion (As the Dark Curse), Energy Projection and Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (By manipulation reality, he made it so he always won a gamble), Power Nullification (By stealing a face, he can null all powers), Fate Manipulation (His passive light aura makes it so Fate will change so his blows never miss. He only missed an attack 2 times before with this power), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Can release strong radiation from his body, lethal enough to kill an entire planet), BFR (Into a rift between Time and Space), Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation (Can change the sound of his voice), Corrosion Inducement (His touches will cause his targets to melt down into goo. Sometimes they become vapor as well), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (His passive Dark aura multiplies his power every second and divides his enemies power every second), Fourth Wall Awareness, Chaos Manipulation (Has a hidden aura that has all chaos that he caused for his time in the Jahn army. This causes anyone targeted by said aura to become insane, have their soul overcharged and their body erased), Void Manipulation (When using his hidden aura, he can erase someone from existence), Death Manipulation (With his Santa Baseball bat, he can amply death to any who touch it), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity and make black holes with it), Resistence Negation (Should be comparable to a averege Cringe user, who can bypass all resistences), Precognition (Can predict movement from some enemy by watching their movements), Durability Negation (With many powers), Cloth Manipulation, Dammaku, Mathematics Manipulation (Along with other islanders, can make 2+2=8), Hellfire Manipulation, Resistence to all his powers, Mind Manipulation (Easily resistence the mind control of the Jahns), Sealing (Wasn't sealed by the sword of prayers), Quantum Manipulation (His body easily resisted being reshaped in a quantic level), Existence Erasure (Tanked Vinesauce's void erasure) and Power Mimicry (Couldn't be copied by Vinesauce) Attack Potency: Planet level (Can pull a moon closer to a planet. Blew up many planets in his time on the Jahn army) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Comparable to Vinesauce and to Mario characters with Power Stars) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Sponge and stronger than Master hand and Crazy hand. Overpowered Issac's casual tear), possibly Low Multiverse level (Should be stronger than Vineschnoz, who lives in Corrupted Space) | At least Multiverse level+ (Received a blessing from Jesus that made him stronger than Sponge. His battle against Two-Faced would have destroyed all reality. Defeated Pit boosted by Vinny) | Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before), likely High Multiverse level+ (As Jesus's right hand, he should be comparable to Ascended David Bowie and Sponge) | Varies, Star level as Mike Love (Stronger than Hotel Mario, who can move the Sun), Multi-Solar System level as Jesus (Made of multiple stars, almost killed Scoot in one attack. Scoot can clear the sky night with one shot), Universe level with Facial Bomb (Would destroy the universe. Had the power of the Big Bang.) Speed: FTL+ (Can fly around a solar system and can dodge attacks in nanoseconds) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mario and Vinesauce) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster then before, can move a star at this speed), possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Vineschnoz, who lives in corruption) | Immeasurable (Can move in high level corruptions, stronger than Sponge) | Immeasurable (Even stronger than before, blessed by Jesus) | Varies, Massively Hypersonic+ as Mike Love (Can dodge lightning, can pull faces at this speed), Massively FTL+ as Jesus (Can fly around the solar system and can dodge Scoot's bullets) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can rip off a spine and skull out of a body with ease), possibly Class M (Carried a skyscraper sized pile of trash once), Class Z with telekinesis (Crashed a moon on a planet) | Class Z (Pushed a moon sized asteroid) | Class Y (Comparable to Vinesauce) Stellar with telekinesis (Can move a star around) | Pre-Stellar (Much stronger than before) Multi-Stellar with telekinesis (Changed the entire sky) | Pre-Stellar, Multi-Stellar with telekinesis | Varies, Unknown as Mike Love, Multi-Stellar As Jesus (Has multiple stars in his body) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic | Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | Varies, Star Class as Mike Love, Multi-Solar System Class as Jesus Durability: Planet level (Took planet busting explosions on his face) | Varies, Large Star level to Galaxy level (Can take hits from Mario and Luigi at the same time) | Universe+ level (Tanked Issac's universal reset.), possibly Low Multiverse level (More durable than Vineschnoz, who lives in Corrupted Space) | At least Multiverse+ level (Took many hits from Two-Faced) | At least Multiverse+ level (Much stronger than before), likely High Multiverse+ level (As Jesus's right hand, he should be comparable to Ascended David Bowie and Sponge) | Varies, Star level as Mike Love (Took a beating from 4 party members at the same time), Multi-Solar System level (Is made of multiple stars. Tanked Scoot's strongest shot) Stamina: Extreme (Could work on the Jahn army for months without breaks, only sleeping when the experiments were made) Range: Inter-Planetary | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Multiverse+, at least High Multiverse+ with Telepathy (Could talk with Ascended Jesus) | At least High Multiverse+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse (Could be felt in Vinesauce's look-alike place and mind) | Standard melee range, Thousands of Kilometers as Mike Love, Stellar, Universal with Facial Bomb as Jesus Standard Equipment: His Virtual Boy and Wii U, baseball bat and a Santa costume Intelligence Genius (Master of combat thanks to his training at the Jahn army, professional musician, great at puzzle solving and a master tactician. Knows 5 languages. Has tens of thousands of years of experience in Miitopia.) Weaknesses: Staying in hot areas would make him enter his true form. Almost never goes all out and is hated by Vinny. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keys: Part of Jahn experiments and army | Arrival at Vineland Island | Post Issac/Pre Jahn invassion | Post Jahn invassion/Survivor edition (Angel of Death) | True Angel of Death/Post Two-Faced Battle | Dark Curse Note: His first Powers and Ability key is for his 5-B key. The other one is for his others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vinesauce Category:Vineverse Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:May be a Alien Category:Soldiers Category:Superhuman Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acid Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Gas Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Biology Users Category:Biological Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Law Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Radiation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Cloth Users Category:Mathematics Manipulation Category:Hellfire Users